Oh Baby
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC] What will happen now? What will he do? Can he fix it, for there is another. [Meyrin fans beware][Teen for launguage]
1. Chapter 1

A new Story. Most likely this will turn out to be a two-shot if I can't think of more to happen. When writing this I was feeling 'different' so some parts are really deep. But I love it! I love it all. And listenign to my new Simple Plan CD helps. So much angst. Well Enjoy it and I hope you like the deep parts as much as my other fics.

Also if you've seen the Final Phase from Gundam SEED Destiny then you will understna d the one thing. Released in Japan only. )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Gundam SEED Destiny or in this fic. Well I own my story but that's all.Because if I did then there would alot more then 2 AsuCag moments! Also Meyrin fans beware!

* * *

"Phone call Mr. Zala!" a maid called from outside his room. Athrun had settled down in a nice house and had a good life working in Orb Management. It was, as they say fun. Well for Athrun it was. All he saw was paperwork. 

"I got it!" Athrun called back to his maid. "Hello? Athrun Zala speaking." Athrun said while flipping through papers. Nothing or rather no one replied. "Who is this?" Athrun asked if someone was actually there. A sob was heard on the end. "Meyrin! Is that you?" Athrun asked concerned.

"Is that the only person who can call you crying?" a voice croaked over the phone. "Is that you Cagalli?" Athrun asked confused. "Y-Yes." Cagalli's soar voice said. "I thought we were going to stay away from each other Cagalli?" Athrun questioned. "I'm planning to get married to Meyrin. I can't be with you." Athrun said though it did hurt him.

"I tried Athrun. I even tested twice…" Cagalli mumbled and faded out into more tears. "Cagalli what is going on?" Athrun asked confused. "C-Can you just come over? It will be easier on me." Cagalli requested. "Okay." Athrun said softly in that, 'I understand' voice that everyone loved so much. "I'll be over right away." Athrun said softly.

"I'm going out." Athrun said to the maid outside. "Where should I tell Miss Meyrin where you are going?" the maid asked softly. "Just tell her I'm out." Athrun said pulling on a coat. "You know, Miss Meyrin worries so, when you are gone." the maid said helping him fix the coat. "I know." Athrun said and left.

**)--00--00--(**

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked stepping into her house. "She's up stairs Mr. Zala." one of Cagalli's maids said taking his coat. "I'll bring you. And may I say It's been such a long time since you've been here." the maid said as Athrun followed her upstairs. "Hey Cagalli!" the maid called knocking on the door. "Why don't you just go in. She hasn't been feeling good lately and I don't want her to yell at me." the maid said shoving Athrun inside the room.

"I don't want-" Cagalli started but faded out when she saw Athrun standing in the door way smiling. "Hey Athrun." she said not looking at him. "Umm Hi. Why did you invite me over?" Athrun asked sitting down next to her on her bed. Cagalli had grown her hair out a bit so it brushed her shoulder, her face was pale and looked a bit scared, and her frame was a bit shaky.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked taking her hand in his to hind it ice cold. "Bathroom." she said simply. "What?" Athrun asked confused. "Just go. Look in the bathroom." Cagalli said in a shaky voice. Athrun didn't argue and went into the bathroom.

What he first saw was a pregnancy test and his eyes widened. He also found a used one on the sink. Two blue lines where on it. Athrun's shaky hands grabbed the box and read the directions. "Two lines means your pregnant and one means your not." he read. "Cagalli's pregnant. With my baby." Athrun said in a shocked tone. He dropped the box and shakily made his way toward the door to find Cagalli crying on her bed.

"You saw it?" she asked, her voice shaky. "Yeah. I saw it." Athrun said in a strong voice. "So what are you going to do with it?" Athrun asked. "It is not an 'it'. That is my baby your talking about. I believe that everyone has a chance at life. So I'm going to keep it." Cagalli said as more tears poured down her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call our baby an 'it'." Athrun said sitting down on the bed.

"What are **you** going to do Athrun Zala?" Cagalli asked. "I saw you. When you went to the grave, when Kira first met Shinn." Cagalli mumbled. "Ah that was-" Athrun started but stopped when shook her head and started crying again. "I saw you leave with her! She's a coordinator! How am going to compare to that!" Cagalli cried into a blanket she was holding. Her sobbing voice let out hics from gasping for air. Athrun had never seen Cagalli like this.

"Coordinators." Cagalli mumbled. Athrun watched his closely. "Maybe Patrick Zala was right…" Cagalli muttered she was looking across the room her eyes were glazed and she had a distance look in her eyes. Athrun felt bad that she brought up his father. "Coordinators are so advanced, us naturals can't compare, can we?" Cagalli asked as she turned to Athrun. He blinked.

"For a natural to fall in love with coordinator wouldn't be hard. But for a Coordinator to fall in love with a natural is impossible isn't it?" Cagalli asked. Athrun could answer her. He watched the floor intently. "Humans are humans, men are men, and women are women. But to separate two groups just because one is better then another is not a world I want." Cagalli said walking slowly to the window and placing her hand on the glass. "And to think I am in that same spot now. To think about things like that is scary. Coordinators. Heh. Are always prettier, smarter, and just more advanced then naturals. So I guess I knew this was going to happen but…" Cagalli trailed.

"Patrick Zala was right. Coordinators are a whole different species then naturals." Cagalli finished. "Cagalli that's not it!" Athrun shouted standing. "My father was wrong!" Athrun shouted stepping closer. "How would your father think about you now!" Athrun shouted getting mad. "Don't come closer." Cagalli stated in a deadly serious voice. Athrun stopped with a gasp. "Stay away from me." she said in her serious tone again.

Athrun saw tears falling down her face in her reflection on the sun setting sky outside. Athrun didn't stop any longer he kept going. "I said stop!" Cagalli barked loosing her composure. "Cagalli." Athrun said softly pulling her into a hug from behind. "Stay away from me dammit!" Cagalli screamed turning in his arms and started banging his chest. "Go ahead. Beat me all you want." Athrun mumbled into her hair.

"How would my father feel! He would feel sorry for his poor sluty daughter would got her self pregnant with a man who's going to get married to a coordinator so we can't be together. He would be disappointed that I ended up like a crying little bitch in that man's arms. But I would hate him! I would hate you! And Meyrin! And Kira! And Lacus! And everyone! But most of all I would hate myself more then anything! I would hate myself for hating all of them!" Cagalli cried in Athrun's arms. Her first were balled in his shirt almost ripping it. "I would hate myself because I still love you!" Cagalli cried.

Athrun's eyes widened at Cagalli. He had never seen how bad she was suffering. Because she loved him she had to suffer most of all. To keep all of her feelings locked up at once. Athrun didn't know what to tell her. "So you still love me yet you told me to stay away from you and agreed that we should never be together?" Athrun questioned.

"Because I know you had Meyrin! And I knew I couldn't stop her from loving you! And I knew I didn't stand a chance compared to her! So I thought if I got away from you then it would be easier for me to see that and let you go!" Cagalli cried. "But it only got harder and harder everyday that passed." Cagalli cried more. "She helped you when I couldn't! She was there! For all your emotions! I couldn't compare! I was never there! I was always busy and I always had something else to do!" Cagalli shouted gripping his shirt tighter.

"I wanted to be there for you Athrun! I wanted to be normal when I met you! I wanted to be your wife! I wanted to be someone that when you came back from war I could greet you home with a warm smile and a dinner for the two of us! And you could tell me about battle and I would love you so much and be there to comfort you when you were in pain!" Cagalli shouted crying.

"I'm sorry I never knew." Athrun said softly. "Of course because I'm the chairman of Orb. I'm the leader. So that means that means that I can't have a life." Cagalli cried. She shut her eyes painfully. Athrun pulled her closer in his arms. He just let Cagalli cry on his chest.

**)--00--00--(**

Kira sat back in his chair. Him and Lacus had settled in well back at a house built by Cagalli for them. But also Kisaka had set up a video camera in Cagalli's room so Kira and Lacus could always help out with Cagalli's problems. Needless to say that they saw what happened just now.

Lacus moved around her thread bucket. "Why aren't you going there?" Lacus asked. "Why aren't you?" Kira asked back. Lacus looked back at him and then smiled. She turned back to looking for the thread. "Cagalli already knows we will take her in. And so does Athrun. They don't trust each other. And if we were there, they'll but up an act." Lacus said softly moving more thumbs of thread around. "So if we don't go they will be fine?" Kira asked. "Of course." Lacus nodded.

She stopped moving her hand. "So you found it?" Kira asked turning to face her. "Cagalli's color." Lacus said looking at the dark green thread. "So your making her something again aren't you, Lacus Clyne?" Kira asked. "Yes I am. Kira Clyne." Lacus said standing with the thread.

"Boy Cagalli. Look at the pickle where in now." Kira muttered holding the cup of water he had in his hand up to his forehead.

**)--00--00--(**

At Athrun's house they also had a camera linked to Cagalli's bed room. Though Athrun never kept it on. Meyrin on the other hand had to take a look. As she entered the house she called for Athrun but found no one. "Miss Meyrin, Athrun wanted me to tell you he went 'out'." the maid from before said. Meyrin nodded and went to Athrun's room.

She always did that went Athrun went 'out'. She went to Athrun's room and turned on the TV of Cagalli's room. She saw Athrun passing across the room and into another door and come back out shaking.

She saw it all.

"_For a natural to fall in love with coordinator wouldn't be hard. But for a Coordinator to fall in love with a natural is impossible isn't it?" Cagalli asked. Athrun could answer her. He watched the floor intently. "Humans are humans, men are men, and women are women. But to separate two groups just because one is better then another is not a world I want." Cagalli said walking slowly to the window and placing her hand on the glass._

Meyrin placed her hand over her heart and began to think. "Poor Miss Cagalli." she muttered.

"_How would my father feel! He would feel sorry for his poor sluty daughter would got her self pregnant with a man who's going to get married to a coordinator so we can't be together. He would be disappointed that I ended up like a crying little bitch in that man's arms. But I would hate him! I would hate you! And Meyrin! And Kira! And Lacus! And everyone! But most of all I would hate myself more then anything! I would hate myself for hating all of them!" Cagalli cried in Athrun's arms. Her first were balled in his shirt almost ripping it. "I would hate myself because I still love you!" Cagalli cried._

Meyrin's eyes widened. 'She still loves him. So much.' Meyrin thought. Her heart was breaking.

"_Because I know you had Meyrin! And I knew I couldn't stop her from loving you! And I knew I didn't stand a chance compared to her! So I thought if I got away from you then it would be easier for me to see that and let you go!" Cagalli cried. "But it only got harder and harder everyday that passed." Cagalli cried more. "She helped you when I couldn't! She was there! For all your emotions! I couldn't compare! I was never there! I was always busy and I always had something else to do!" Cagalli shouted gripping his shirt tighter._

Meyrin gasped and placed her hands over her mouth and began to cry. "I-I never knew how much she cared." Meyrin cried. She turned off the TV and ran to her own room and began to cry. 'Cagalli is pregnant with Athrun's baby! I can't stay with him! It would be wrong but I love him so much.' Meyrin thought crying more and more.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun dragged his way into his house and put up his coat. He wasn't anything but confused. "Meyrin! Are you home?" Athrun called hoping he could talk to his soon be wife and figure this all out. "Athrun…" Meyrin's voice called out from her own room. Athrun took a deep breath and entered.

Once he was in he saw her tear stained face. "I heard about you and Cagalli. I watched the TV." Meyrin cried. "Oh you did." Athrun stated. "I know how much she loves you. I could sense it from here." she said in a sad tone. "So?" Athrun asked hopeful she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Athrun," Meyrin started and Athrun gulped. "I love you. I love you a lot Athrun." she said softly. "And I can see that you… don't love me as much as I do you." she said softly. "But wait-" Athrun started but was cut off by Meyrin. "Athrun! I can see the love in your eyes when you look at her! The pain in your heart when we talk about her! The pained look you get when I kiss you! You can't fool me Athrun Zala!" Meyrin shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." she mumbled softly. "No I derived it. From everyone." Athrun said sadly. "That was out of line for me though." Meyrin said grabbing a suitcase she packed. "I'm going to live with Luna and Shinn. Go to talk Cagalli again. She will always have a weak point for you no matter what she says." Meyrin said walking past him.

"Cagalli-" Athrun started when Meyrin was right besides him. "She once said to me, _Athrun Zala you take care of that girl! She is worth fighting for._" Athrun said softly. "I see." Meyrin said smiling. Though she didn't feel like smiling she did. "You know what that means Mr. Zala?" Meyrin asked as she started past him again. "What?" Athrun asked turning to see Meyrin running down the stairs.

Athrun went to the top and saw Meyrin stop on the ground floor. "I'm never giving up Mr. Zala. Never!" Meyrin said waving at him with her opened hand. "You do that." Athrun said as Meyrin made it out the door.

"Believe me Athrun. I will never give up on finding my true love. But thankyou for showing me the way." Meyrin said smiling as she faced the sunny day ahead of her.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun still wasn't sure of what was going on. Meyrin had left him and now Cagalli was pregnant with his baby. There was only one person he could go to now … Lacus. Athrun got in his car and drove to Lacus's and Kira's house. "Mr. Zala?" a maid who worked for Lacus and Kira questioned as he entered. "Oh hello there." Athrun said smiling. "Mr. Clyne was going to visit you this same day. I'm glad you're here." the maid said taking his coat.

"Top room?" Athrun asked pointing to the stairs. "Yes sir." the maid nodded. Athrun started walking to Lacus's room. "Umm Lacus? Kira?" Athrun asked knocking on the door. "Come in Athrun." Lacus called. The sound of a sewing kit filled the room as he entered. Athrun saw Lacus working on a cloth. "Kira, he's here." Lacus called no even looking up, she just kept her hands busy.

Kira who was just coming out of the shower had pants on and a towel on his head. "Hey Athrun." Kira said as he grabbed a shirt and put it on. "Hey," Athrun called back and took a seat on the couch. "I'm almost done." Lacus said smiling at her handy work. "That's good." Kira said sitting across from Athrun.

"I'm guess you watched the TV too." Athrun said sighing. "We always do." Kira said sadly. "Then why didn't?-" Athrun started but stopped as a snapping thread and cloth moving. "We didn't go over because you knew us and so did Cagalli. We couldn't let you find your own feelings any more. It isn't right." Lacus said moving the cloth around the sewing machine and began again.

"Cagalli, she would never tell us. You know how she is." Lacus said softly. The room was quite only for the sound of Lacus sewing. "I see." Athrun said softly. "I'm done." Lacus said as the sewing machine stopped suddenly. "Really?" Kira asked shocked. "Yes." Lacus said softly. Lacus folded her work and placed it in a bag. "Here Athrun. Please give this to her." Lacus asked giving him a paper bag with her work in it.

"Sure Lacus." Athrun said taking the bag from her. "Go now. I have a feeling that Cagalli is lonely. And she must be wondering what's going on now." Lacus said grabbing Athrun's hand pulling him up. "Okay Lacus." Athrun said walking out the door with the bag. "Are we doing the right thing Kira?" Lacus asked holding her hands. "Of course we are." Kira said softly as he watched Athrun get into his car and drive away in the dark.

* * *

And so we are done with this chapter. Kinda dark isn't it? The tread thing is from somethign you will see in the last few epies from Fruba (Fruits Basket) I thought it would fit with the dark setting. Kinda cryptic too. Well I hope you enjoyed it.

-**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well time for me to finish this two shot. It could have been longer but I'm lazy and didn't want to drag it out. So read tell me what you think, and yad!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters, yad, yad, ya. Okay moving on.

* * *

Cagalli sat in her room looking out her dark window. "That was wrong of me." Cagalli said softly to herself. "I can't believe I said that." she said holding her head. "I am ruling Orb now. I can't have these stupid ideas in my head." she said softly. 

A pair of head lights caught her eye as she looked out the window once more. A figure stepped out and looked into Cagalli's window. She still couldn't tell who it was so she backed away from the window.

Cagalli turned to her room. It was in a complete mess. "I have nothing else to do but sit around and get fat so I might as well clean." Cagalli said smiling. She really didn't want to but what could she do?

A knock at the door caught her attention as she had picked up at least half of her room. "Who is it?" Cagalli asked confused on who it could be at such a late hour. "It's me." a voice called, deep and sounded a bit sad. "Who is me?" Cagalli asked smiling. "Oh, umm Athrun." the voice called again. Cagalli stopped smiling and went to the door. "Hey Athrun. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't really mean it." Cagalli sad leaning against the door. "Can I get in?" Athrun asked mindfully.

"Oh yeah!" Cagalli said forgetting he was out there. She opened the door and found him in the same suit but with a brown bag in his hand. "So," Cagalli asked stepping aside "Come on in." Athrun stepped inside her room smiling.

"Well like I was saying before Athrun. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't holding anything against coordinators but I was just so confused and I didn't know what to do." Cagalli said softly. Athrun made no moves to comfort or consul her, he just sat down on her bead and watched her. This got Cagalli a bit pissed. "You could at least say something!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said smiling. "Why are you smiling so dam much!" Cagalli shouted again. This time Athrun stood. "Wha-What are you doing?" Cagalli asked as he stood over her. "Cagalli I was thinking a lot. And I talked to Kira and Lacus. And …Meyrin." Athrun said softly. Cagalli blushed. "I'm so sorry Athrun! I didn't mean for you to break up with Meyrin. And you talked to Kira! Great." Cagalli said falling on her bed.

"I don't really see what's the problem Cagalli." Athrun said sitting down next to her on the bed. "Of course there's a problem, Athrun!" Cagalli shouted getting in his face. "I broke you up and I am making Kira and Lacus worry." Cagalli said sitting back down on her bed. "Cagalli." Athrun said softly taking her hands. "Meyrin knew it wasn't going to work between us. She was happy when she left. And she said she would never give up. And Lacus and Kira, they never stop worrying about you." Athrun said looking into her eyes.

"I don't know how to keep a strong face with you Cagalli. I can't lie and I can't yet say what I want to. So for now let's put it that I love you more then anything. I can't hide my feelings any longer. I feel like I'm going burst if I keep it to my self." Athrun said looking around her room. Cagalli was blushing lightly at this.

"I love you too Athrun. But I don't want pity from you just because I'm going to have a baby." Cagalli said looking at there hands which were interlocked. "Pity is something I would never give unless earned." Athrun said looking into her eyes. "Just like trust." Athrun said softly kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't do that." Cagalli said softly.

"Why?" Athrun asked confused. "Because the smell of your colonel is going to make me hurl." Cagalli said quickly and ran for the bathroom. Athrun sat dumb founded for a minute as he listened to his now girlfriend hurling in the bathroom. "Ummm I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun called from outside the room. "I thought you liked this smell?" Athrun wondered aloud. "I did but now it's making my stomach hurt." Cagalli said tumbling out of the bathroom and falling on her bed.

"So you really didn't mean what you said before?" Athrun asked getting closer to her but not close enough for her to smell him, which was odd for Athrun. "No. I guess I was overwhelmed with what was going on." Cagalli said smiling from her bed. "Ah I love that smile. I haven't seen it in a while." Athrun said smiling. "Well you might see it more often if we can get this all figured out. Now go take a shower and get that nasty stuff off." Cagalli said throwing him a towel. "What will I wear after?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli glanced at the paper bag Athrun brought with him.

"I think Lacus already planned that out." Cagalli said pulling out a green shirt and white pants for Athrun. "She said for me to give the bag to you." Athrun said taking the cloths then stepping back a bit. "Oh I see." Cagalli said smiling. She reached deep in the bag and pulled out a pair of baby booties. "Thankyou Lacus." Cagalli said turning to where she knew the hidden camera was.

"Now go wash up." Cagalli said bushing him into her bathroom.

**)--00--00--(**

Lacus who was humming to herself smiled as she heard Cagalli. "So how did you know that would happen? Do you have Esp. or somthin'?" Shinn asked who happened to be in the house taking care of the kids in the orphanage. "Maybe…" Lacus trailed. "You really are somthin' Ms. Lacus." Shinn said picking up one of the kids that he and Luna adopted on there own.

"I wouldn't say that." Lacus said as she was cutting up carrots for a stew she was making. "Ms. Lacus! Mr. Kira is being mean! He won't let me play outside!" whined a small girl with purple locks and bright blue eyes. Lacus looked at the girl and then out the window. Dark clouds hung low in the sky, assuring rain.

"Well sweetie it looks like it's going to rain." Lacus said turning back to the girl. "I thought you would be on my side Ms. Lacus." the girl pouted. "Sorry honey. But I am always on your side." Lacus said bending over and kissing the girls temple. "Maria? Are you bothering Ms. Lacus?" Shinn asked. "No daddy!" the girl said and ran to her father and hugged his leg.

"She's so sweet." Lacus said standing again and smiled. "You are lucky to have her." Kira's voice called from the doorway. Lacus turned to see her husband and two bundles in his arms. "There are my sweeties." Lacus said softly walking to Kira. "My brave night and my brave knights." Lacus said kissing Kira's cheeks. She moved some of the blankets around to find her little toddlers asleep in her husbands arms. "All play and no rest makes kids very sleepy." Shinn said as Maria who was still on his leg was slowly falling into her own slumber.

"Luna should be back from the store soon." Kira said placing the kids down on a nap rug. "I hope so. It's going to rain soon." Lacus said looking at the clouds outside once again. Shinn picked up Maria who was in a deep slumber now and let her down on a sleeping rug. "I'll meet her half way." Shinn said grabbing a umbrella. "You do that." Lacus said smiling. "There is that Esp. thing again!" Shinn said in a hushed whisper pointing at Lacus. "Calm down Shinn." Kira said in a whispered tone and pushed him out the door.

**)--00--00--(**

"That will be 46.80." the man behind the register said bagging the last of Luna's food items. Luna handed over and fifty and grabbed the bags. "Keep the change." she said walking out of the supermarket. As soon as she did she looked up as a drop landed on her nose. "Oh man! Rain! I forgot my umbrella." Luna whined as she started down the street as the rain got to a light mist.

The cars that passed by left a trail on the dark sidewalk every so often. "I wish I had an umbrella right now." Luna said looking at the sky. Luna blinked for a long time and held her eyes closed. Soon the rain stopped above her yet the rain bounced off the ground and hit her legs, which she was lucky she was wearing sandals. She opened her eyes and saw a green umbrella. "Your wish has been granted." a voice called from behind her. Luna turned and saw her sister Meyrin with a suitcase on one hand and an umbrella in another. (AN: thought it was Shinn didn't yea! Ha got you!. Sorry 'bout that. On with the story)

"Mey? What are you doing here?" Luna asked confused to see her sister. "Well I had to do a little soul searching. And I realized I can't waste all my time on a guy who doesn't love me." Meyrin said smiling as she and her sister walked stride in stride with each other. "Oh I see. So Cagalli finally kicked you out?" Luna asked with a cat's evil smile on her face. Meyrin's face became red with anger. "No!" she shouted. "Now I am reconsidering ever helping you." Meyrin said with a sour face.

"But I really enjoy this Mey." Luna said as they walked more. The cars that passed began to lessen with every block.

"Don't you mean you appreciate it." Meyrin asked. "That too." Luna said with a nod. "We haven't had a good talk in a while." Luna said smiling. "I haven't seen you since you had Maria. How is everyone?" Meyrin asked smiling. "Maria is good. She adores Lacus. She is like a tiny Meer Campbell." Luna said laughing. "Luna! That isn't right to make fun of the dead." Meyrin said and did a tsking move with a free finger. "I know but it fit my analogy." Luna said with a sad smile.

"So what really happened with Athrun?" Luna said after a minute or two of silence. The rain around them got harder and harder so it was hard to hear. "Well Cagalli had finally came to her senses. Though her choice worlds were a bit harsh. But I know she didn't mean them. And I was finally able to see things I didn't see before." Meyrin said over the rain. "Ah I see." Luna said softly with a soft smile to match. "You know becoming a mom has made you more peaceful." Meyrin said smiling. "It's that feeling of finally being able to understand everything around you." Luna said smiling.

"And knowing the feeling that your husband is coming for you in the rain." Luna said softly. Meyrin blinked because she was looking at Luna. She turned to see a dark figure running to them holding a black umbrella. Luna was smiling and taking what she had just said into thought she knew it was Shinn.

Soon his figure became clear. "Meyrin?" he asked shocked to see her. Luna quickly ran to Shinn's umbrella and gave him one of the bags to hold. "She helped me out." Luna said smiling. "Oh." Shinn said dumb founded. "I also need a place to stay for a while." Meyrin said softly. "Your always welcome Mey." Shinn said smiling. Meyrin blinked at the coordinator as if he were dead or something. "What is it?" he asked confused at her reaction. "Your smile…." she said softly. Shinn blushed a bit. "Your smile is so pretty. You should show it off more." Meyrin said smiling. "Come on Mey." Luna said as they all started for home.

**)--00--00--(**

Athrun who just finished washing off his colonel entered Cagalli's room and found her day dreaming by the window. "You like the rain?" he asked smiling that he caught her off guard. "Well sometimes." Cagalli said softly looking at the window again. 'I was about to sing. Thank goodness I didn't.' Cagalli thought.

Two arms wrapped around her and the smell of her soup fill her sensations. "Is this better?" Athrun asked whispering into her ear. "Yes. I find this a lot better." Cagalli said smiling. "I still can't help this feeling of splitting you and Meyrin up though." Cagalli said pouting. "You really didn't." Athrun said sighing. "I know but I can't help but think it!" Cagalli crossing her arms. "Well she is going to stay with Shinn and Luna." Athrun said pulling back a bit. "That's it!" Cagalli said happily and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed.

"Hello. Yes Meyrin please." Cagalli said talking into the phone. "What are you doing?" Athrun asked confused. "Athrun get out I have business to work on." Cagalli shooed him away. "Yes Meyrin. Hi!" was all Athrun heard before the door slammed in his face.

**)--00--00--(**

"Okay. Alright. Sure!" Meyrin said then hung up. "What was all that about?" Luna asked. "That was Cagalli." Meyrin said sitting down at the table. "I know that I answered the phone. Did she rub it in your face about getting Athrun? Because if she did then I'll-" Luna started to threaten. "Luna, honey, you know Cagalli isn't like that, and she is the princess of Orb. You Won't be able to touch her." Shinn said reading the news paper and sipping on his coffee.

"I forgot." Luna said with a blush. "I noticed." Shinn said smiling. "Well what did she want?" Shinn asked turning to Meyrin. "She said she wants to find me a man." Meyrin said with an odd face. "A man?" Luna questioned confused. "She said that she feels bad for breaking me and Athrun up so she wants to find me a man." Meyrin said smiling into her coffee cup. "I told her it was okay but you know Cagalli." Meyrin said smiling.

"So your going out tomorrow?" Maria asked who was sitting at the table drinking juice. "Yes why?" Meyrin asked. "Aunty Mey promised me a new toy the last time she was here. I never got one." Maria said with a pout. "I'm sorry honey. I will get you one when I'm out." Meyrin said smiling. Maria nodded and left to go do something else.

"You know you gave her that toy." Shinn said not moving his eyes from the paper. "I know. But I don't stay here often so I figure spoil her while I do have a chance." Meyrin said smiling.

**)--00--00--(**

Meyrin was wearing a fitting short, but not too short dress. It was a darker blue not a light one, one of Lacus's many creations. Meyrin entered the restaurant that Cagalli told to meet her at. "Are you looking for something miss?" the waiter asked. He had green hair and was very tall. "Oh I'm going to be with Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha." Meyrin said in a whispered tone so no one could hear the name. "Oh yes Ms. Zala." the green haired boy said. "Zala? They got married already?" Meyrin asked confused. "It a code." the man said whispering in Meyrin's ear. "Oh." she said softly. "This way." the man said showing her to the back of the main and important places. Meyrin looked over his shoulder and saw Cagalli eating at a table with a worried Athrun at her side.

"Ms. Zala. Ms. Meyrin is here." the man announced. "Hey thanks Sting!" Cagalli said happily. Meyrin played the part of jealous lover and sat down with a mad pout on her face. "You already got married?" she asked in a testy manner. Cagalli blinked, her face that was once happy was now very confused. "Oh no." Athrun said dropping his head into his hands. "Oh that. Well I couldn't give out my real name. I mean think of what could happen. So I used his name." Cagalli said pointing to Athrun. "I mean nothing is set but that's not important now. Were here for you." Cagalli said smiling.

Meyrin's face dropped into a smile. "I'm so glad to see you smile again Ms. Cagalli." Meyrin said smiling as well. "Like wise." Cagalli said taking a bite out of her food. "Cagalli you have eaten three plates already." Athrun said taking hold of her shoulder. "Hey! I'm eating for two!" Cagalli whined stuffing her mouth. "Please Cagalli. Slow down." Athrun complained.

Meyrin smiled at the couple. "You two where meant for each other." Meyrin said stopping the arguing couple in front of her. "Well were here to find you a guy. So see any you like?" Cagalli asked. Meyrin looked around the room and shook her head no. "Well I can't do much but I just wanted to try." Cagalli said as she stood. "I'm ready to hit the hay." Cagalli said as she started for the door. "Wait Cagalli who's going to pay for the bill?" Athrun asked. "You are." Cagalli said walking away leavening a crying Athrun on the floor. "Sorry about this Meyrin. If you want anything just but it on my tab." Athrun said following Cagalli out the door.

Meyrin watched the two leave and was sadden at the fact that she was alone again. "Hello miss. I happen to see you are alone." a voice called as a blue flower suddenly came in, blocking her view of the table. "Ummm…." Meyrin said taking the blue rose. A man soon sat down. His cloths looked like those of a waiter at the restaurant. "Hello there Ms. Meyrin? Is that right?" he asked. Meyrin looked at the flower and then looked at the man, his hair and eyes were blue. A lighter blue then Athrun but in a soft way that showed a soft side to him. She couldn't lie, he was cute.

"Yes. My name is Meyrin what's yours?" Meyrin asked smiling happily to have someone as cute as him there with her. "My name-" the man started before the other waiter known as Sting came over. "Auel! Stop messing around! We have people to wait on." the Sting person shouted. 'Oh my. What a temper.' Meyrin thought watching the two men arguing. "Well Ms. Meyrin I get off in an hour. Will you wait for me?" Auel asked taking her hand to his lips with a bow. "O-Okay." Meyrin said blushing. Auel gave her a charming smile.

"Are you playing with this one?" Sting asked as they made there way from the table. "No way. You see her! She beautiful." Auel said looking at Meyrin who was smiling at her rose.

**)--00-(10 months later)-00--(**

Cagalli stepped onto her floor from her bed and made her way over to the crib not to far away from her own bed. She looked on at her little baby lying in a peaceful sleep in her crib. Cubby cheeks puffed in and out with her breathing. Her chest rose and fell softly like normal. Cagalli was in total heaven now. She turned to look at her bed. A peaceful face caught her eyes as her now husband was sleeping like there baby in her crib. Blue locks fell blocking some parts of his eyes from her.

Cagalli walked back to the bed and moved them and smiled at Athrun's sweet peaceful face. She kissed his cheek softly and then turned to get dressed.

After changing into a nice blue top and jeans She looked at her baby who was now awake and staring wide-eyed at the world around her. Green, no emerald eyes shined as they were looking around the room. "Hey baby." Cagalli said in a baby cooing way. Cagalli picked up her baby and brought her down stairs so they could make something to eat. Also so that Athrun could sleep. He was still working in Orb offices. More as Cagalli's assistant then his other job. Cagalli was now a regular council member. She had stepped down from head representative of Orb when she faint when she was three months pregnant and almost lost the baby. Kira had taken over for her and seemed to be enjoying it.

Cagalli started to make waffles and started to remember the past since she got Athrun back. Lacus was always by Kira's side as well. She kept there twins in line and also helped run the orphanage still. Luna and Shinn had a nice life with Maria and they are planning to have another baby soon. Meyrin did find love once again. She and Auel had settled down and were going to get married soon. Today was there 10 month adversity.

A cloud of black smoke caught Cagalli's attention. "The waffle!" Cagalli yelped as she opened the top of the waffle maker. Burnt. Black as the night. "Oh boy." she said softly. Kathryn, there baby girl sat clapping in her baby seat at her mother's face. "Thanks for the applause, Kathryn." Cagalli said throwing out the waffle. On her way to the trash can she kissed Kathryn's head. "Okay mommy is going to make a good one now." Cagalli said spreading the mixture on the waffle maker.

And this time it worked. "See! Your momma can make waffles." Cagalli said showing the plate to Kathryn. The sound of someone lapping there hands caught Cagalli off guard as she turned toward the door. Athrun was there smiling, leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there?" Cagalli asked blushing at her stupid-ness. "Enough." was his answer. He sat down at the table smiling. "How is my little Kathryn doing this morning?" Athrun asked picked his daughter up and rocking her in his lap. "She won't say anything. She isn't old enough yet." Cagalli reminded him standing next to him. "I know. But it never hurt to ask." Athrun said kissing Cagalli's forehead. "I know that." Cagalli complained crossing her arms.

"Well I guess it turned out fine?" Athrun asked. Cagalli reflection on what had happened to lead to that point. "It was rocky but I guess it all worked out." Cagalli said moving some of Athrun's bangs back to see his eyes. The flash of Cagalli's gold ring caught his eye. A sliver one was placed next to it as well. "You still have the rings I gave you?" Athrun asked. "Oh course." Cagalli said blushing. Athrun closed his eyes slowly then kissed Cagalli on her forehead and then Kathryn. "I love this family."

* * *

Well that's it. I'm tired so I'm not going to say anymore but this: Happy New Year! 


End file.
